


a brother's love

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slurs, and then merle, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: He could hear Merle’s bike roll up, could hear his brother’s telltale stomp the second his feet his the ground. Paul heard, too. Their hands, which were at first knotted together between their relaxed bodies, separated, and the sudden chill on Daryl’s palm held a stark contrast to the comforting warmth of before.





	

Daryl _thought_  Paul understood. He _thought_  Paul knew to stay as far away from merle as possible. He _thought_  it was clear, if not by they way he retreated both physically and emotionally when his brother was brought up then absolutely by Merle’s sheer existence.

But then again, what is he going to do if it’s _Merle_  who encroaches on _Daryl’s_ life, and not the other way around?

He could hear Merle’s bike roll up, could hear his brother’s telltale stomp the second his feet his the ground. Paul heard, too. Their hands, which were at first knotted together between their relaxed bodies, separated, and the sudden chill on Daryl’s palm held a stark contrast to the comforting warmth of before.

“Baby brother, what’s going on _here_?” Merle slurred, staggering forward. An unnatural flush burned his features, his eyes manic, fingers twitching – 

Daryl didn’t so much as look at Paul. _This_ _is why_ , he wanted to tell him. _This is why you don’t know him_. _This is why I never introduced you_. 

“C’mon over, baby brother,” Merle continued. When Daryl stood up, Merle fell forward and grabbed the front of Daryl’s vest with an urgent ferocity before laughing. The liquor on his breath made Daryl’s stomach churn.

“What all’ve you taken?” Daryl asked his brother quietly, trying to keep his back to Paul at all costs. He couldn’t take the chance of looking back and seeing the disappointment on his face, or worse: the pity.

“Now’s that any way to treat our guest, Daryl? Merle asked. He gaped at daryl and stumbled backwards in a false affront, only breaking the character a split second later to laugh at the expression on Daryl’s face.

Daryl heard Paul stand up behind him. “It’s fine,” he said, his voice calm and assured. Daryl chanced a glance at him and suppressed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw the understanding in his eyes. “We can talk later, okay?” he asked Daryl.

But before Daryl could answer, a dawning realization slid over merle’s features and he looked at Daryl with wide eyes. “Now, now, you wouldn’t be makin’ friends _without_  me, would you, brother?” he asked. He stood up a touch straighter and stared down at Paul, who – Daryl groaned internally – matched him eye for eye. 

“I can’t say as I’ve had the pleas’re,” Merle told him, “but you two sure seem awfully chummy.”

Paul smiled then. “He’s a good guy,” he answered.

Merle snorted at that, earning a pinched look to Paul’s face. When they locked eyes again, Merle’s eyes lacked all warmth and instead sported a steely glint. “Tell ya what,” he said, pausing for half a second to spit on the ground between them. “Since my baby brother’s too… _good_  a guy, let me fill you in on a little secret: he don’t need your fruity, fairy ass makin’ him look _bad_.”

Daryl barely had time to process Merle’s warning before Paul smashed one knee in Merle’s groin and his fist collided into Merle’s anguished face with a resounding _thwump_. Daryl stepped forward and placed himself between them, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Paul crouched down on one knee, resting a solid hand on Merle’s shoulder. “Since Daryl’s a _good_ guy, I’ll let him be the one to decide that, okay?”

He stood up and looked daryl square in the eyes before he smiled, reaching out his aching hand to hold Daryl’s for a soft second. “I’ll see you later?” he asked, the question clear, unwavering. 

Daryl squeezed Paul’s fingers with a nod. “Whenever you want me,” he answered before slowly letting Paul walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day you guys!! i'm finally getting around to finishing up the last of those requests i said i'd have done over a month ago :') my tumblr is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
